1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has shifted to ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has increased rapidly. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which uses a memory device. A data storage device is used to store data to be used in a portable electronic device.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, an information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).